One Week
by llghtwoods
Summary: Magnus, Clary, Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Jace go on a trip to Hawaii together as an attempt to be mundanes for a week. Clary and Jace can't keep their hands off each other. Magnus and Alec deal with the issues of their future, and Simon and Izzy try to figure out their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction so it would mean alot if you could read and rate :)

"Hurry up, Iz," Simon complained. "We're gonna miss the flight."

Izzy grabbed a small black dress from a hanger in her closet and shoved it into one of the two black suitcases that laid on her bed. "You don't understand, Simon," She replied, and started to attempt to close the bulging suitcase. "I need to look good while-"

"You always look beautiful," Simon replied, and walked towards Izzy. He took her hands into his and removed them from the suitcase, proceeding to hold it down with one arm and zip it up with the other. Simon wasn't particularly strong, but his hands weren't shaking like Izzy's which let him manage to close the suitcase.

"Thanks," Izzy said, and blushed.

"You need to calm down," Simon said, trying to be comforting. "Your hands are shaking and you look like you might pass out, it's going to be okay."

She wrapped her arms around him and let her face rest on his shoulder. The two stood like that for a while as Izzy's nerves calmed, not completely but some.

Their embrace was broken by Clary knocking on the bedroom door, "Can I come in?" She asked. Izzy and Simon broke apart and called out a 'yes' in unison. Clary opened the door, her red hair tied back, and her green eyes shining in the sunlight coming through the window.

"Are you ready, Izzy?" Clary asked, "We have to leave soon if we want to catch the plane."

"I know," Izzy mumbled, and then slightly louder, said, "I'm packed."

The three walked out of Izzy's bedroom and out of the Institute, on to the New York streets. Magnus was standing with a bright blue suitcase, that matched a steak in her hair, and an orange and blue duffle bag hanging off his arm. Next to him was Alec, who had one, small black suitcase, and who was looking awfully bland next to Magnus. Clary and Jace had one suitcase each next to them, and Simon's luggage was already outside. She took one suitcase in each hand, walked down the pathway leading the the Institute and stood with the rest of the group.

"The airport isn't very far," Clary announced. "We should be able to walk." The group started to gather their luggage together when Jocelyn ran out of the Institute. Her hair was flying behind her as her feet hit the stairs leading to the Institute. She wrapped her arms around Clary, who turned red, clearly embarrassed by her mother's over-protective tendencies.

"I'm sorry," Jocelyn whispered into Clary's hair. "I just am really going to miss you."

Clary swatted some of her mother's hair out of her face and said, "It's okay, mom, I'll call you every night so you know I'm okay. We're going to be fine. Plus we're all eighteen."

"Except for me," Magnus interrupted. "I'm 837 years old."

"And I'll look over her," Simon interjected and Jocelyn replies with an annoyed look.

"I'll be fine, mom," Clary reassured again. Jocelyn straighten out her green shirt and hugged Clary one last time, before waving goodbye to everyone and reentering the Institute.

Clary let out a annoyed moan, "Let's leave before that happens again,"

"I don't see why we just can't portal," Magnus complained as they waited in baggage check-in. One hand he used to move his suitcases when the line moved and to run his hand through his hair the rest of the time. The other hand was interlocked with Alec's.

"Because," Clary started with an annoyed tone, "It's a magic-free trip. We get to be mundanes for a week. It should be fun,"

"There's nothing fun about mundanes." Magnus replied. "And portaling is a lot cheaper than airplanes,"

"Well, it's a good thing that the Lightwood's were so generous to agree to pay for the trip," Clary snapped.

"I'm very grateful for the Lightwoods," Magnus said and kissed his boyfriend's head, which caused Alec to blush. The argument ceased after than aside from a few comments from Magnus about how long the line took.

After giving the airport staff their luggage and going through security where the only problem was that Izzy was carrying a seraph blade with her, the group decided to sit down for lunch before boarding. They chose a burger restaurant and all sat down at three separate tables. Clary and Jace sat down in a booth where they only took up one side. Izzy and Simon sat at a small table together where their knees touched under the table. When it came time for Magnus and Alec to choose where to sit they also choose a booth, but sat across from each other.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alec asked. Magnus inwardly sighed. Alec always had to be so cautious of everything they did.

"I'm sure it is," Magnus replied and squeezed Alec's hand. "We've been on trips together before, Alec."

"I know, just not with other people."

"It will be wonderful." Magnus persuaded, "And the other people will be pre-occupied. You don't need to worry."

Alec smiled at Magnus, just as the waitress asked them what they would like to order, both boys got cheeseburgers, and continued to talk about their plans for the trip.

Izzy hated this. She hated not knowing where she stood. Where she and Simon stood. For example Clary and Jace are snuggled up in their booth, and Magnus and Alec are holding hands and laughing. But she and Simon were different. They were sitting across the table, not speaking. Izzy really liked Simon. Alot. But she couldn't tell if he liked her. And she was never the one who made the first move.

"I'm good." She heard Simon tell the waitress who was taking their order.

"Anything for you, miss?" The waitress asked.

"Um…" Izzy hadn't had the chance to look over the menu, "Can I have a hamburger?"

The women wrote something down on her pad of paper and slipped away.

There was a long silence for a while between the two people.

"Are you okay?" Simon, finally asked. At first Izzy thought he was joking, but when she looked up she saw how genuine he looked.

"Yea," She replied, "Why wouldn't I be?" She plastered a fake smile on to her face.

"You just seemed really nervous this morning. I'm glad you're okay, though." For a second Izzy though Simon might kiss her, but he moved away, and went back to slumping in his seat. She was really nervous. Clary had insisted to Izzy that she must share a hotel room with Simon. The idea seemed fantastic but could also go very, very bad.

Izzy closed her eyes and thought about the beautiful boy that had floppy, brown hair and the crooked smile.

A.N. Thanks so much for reading! Whether you liked it or not it would mean alot if you could review it so I can get feedback! Also feel free to comment if you have a fanfic of yours you want me to read! :)

~Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

Clary grabbed the red, travel-sized Nikon camera out of her shoulder bag. She had bought it especially for this trip, using the little money she had saved up. At first she was nervous about the purchase, and was so scared she would end up regretting it, but she decided it was worth it. She was going to spend the rest of her life shadowhunt-ing and wouldn't normally go on this type of thing. Plus she could be able to draw some of the memories once she got home. She flicked the silver switch to turn it on and heard the turn-on noise fill the room.

Clary decided since it was their first morning in Hawaii she should probably start filming now. She pushed the button on the top of the camera and waited till she saw the reassuring red dot and time in the right-hand corner. Only then did she turn the camera around so it was facing her and start talking.

"It's our first day in Hawaii, today!" She announced with a big smile on her face. "We got in last night and went to bed once we got to our hotel room. But now we're up and ready to start our day!"

Jace walked out of the bathroom and gave Clary a quizzical look, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm documenting our journey," Clary moaned, "Now smile for the camera, Jace."

Clary turned the camera to Jace who kept the slightly-annoyed-look he always seemed to have on his face. She sighed and pressed the stop button.

"So," Clary said, "What are our plans for the day."

Jace walked to Clary and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Your choice," He said and smiled at her.

"Simon and Izzy are going to a hula lesson, I think." Clary replied, "We could join them."

"Izzy and her pet vampire," Jace scoffed, "No thank you."

Clary crossed her arms, "Well what's your great idea?" She snapped sarcastically.

"We should go snorkeling."

"Snorkeling"

"Yea," Jace put his foot on the coffee table to tie his shoes, only to have Clary swat them down. "Snorkeling. You know, masks, the sea, the fish,"

"Okay." Clary said and stood up, "Snorkeling it is."

Simon had been reluctant when Izzy had first suggested hula dancing. But now that they were at the class it seemed kind of normal. There were other couples there, normal ones, ones who didn't spend their time fighting demons. Izzy had gotten dressed up in short-shorts and a bikini top, which showed a couple runes on each arm and the angelic power rune the sat just below her collar bones.

As soon as they'd reached the small hut where the class was taught, Izzy had started dragged Simon around and making conversation with the other couples. Most of them were older than the two of them, in their mid-twenties at least. Izzy had came up with the story that she was graduating and had decided to go to Hawaii with her boyfriend before she left him to go to college.

Which, aside from the graduating part, was true.

The instructor was a woman with long blonde hair and a heavy tan. Before she started to teach she gave everyone a lei, and introduced herself as, Sarah. First Sarah showed everyone how to move their feet, which seemed to come naturally to Izzy. Simon, however, seemed to have a bit more trouble with it. Then she showed them how to move your arms. And then she gave everyone a break.

"How are you liking the class?" Izzy asked and took a sip of her pineapple juice.

"It's…uh," Simon debated on whether to tell Izzy the truth, "Kinda boring." He finally admitted.

"I know." Izzy replied and rolled her eyes. "Let's go somewhere exciting."

A daring smiled played on her lips. Simon nervously bit his own.

"Are you sure, Izzy?" He asked. "This could end pretty badly."

"Come on," Izzy complained. "Scared of a little adventure?"

Simon smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Of course not."

Clary studied each fish. She knew a lot about colour. Which ones looked right with each other, which ones made others stick out, which one's you should never, never use. It was the first lesson she had learned at her weekly art lessons. But the fish, they just did what they wanted and managed to be beautiful. They disobeyed the laws of colour that Clary had gone through so much to memorize. She felt as if that should make her despise the fish, but instead it made her love them even more. She felt connected to them. She too was something that shouldn't exist yet still did. She was a shadowhunter.

Jace wasn't observing the fish as much as he was observing her. She could tell because every time she followed a fish that swam by where she was he was there, staring at her. His almost golden eyes that usually glanced at the world with such hatred softened at the sight of her, and became filled with a loving gaze.

As she glanced by him she saw that Jace was pointing upwards, the signal for going to the top to get air. The last few times he had motioned this it had only been for him to make a sarcastic remark to her.

She floated upwards and patted at her wild orange hair until it was at least somewhat in place.

"Are you having fun with the fishes?" He remarked with ridicule in his voice. But Clary could tell he didn't mean it because of the smile that was slowing forming.

"Are you having fun staring at me?" She replied.

"Yes, actually." Jace looked down at her.

She lifted her body onto her toes and let her lips move to his. She wrapped her small arms around him as he continued kissing her. She traced the scar that marked him a Herondale with her finger and he put his hands to her waist. They continued to kiss until finally she broke away and elusively went back under the water.

As much as she loved Jace she still wanted to observe the fish. She saw as Jace also went under the water to continue watching her.

**A.N.**

**Sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to put something up for all of you. I'm going to post another chapter later this week and then go on a weekly schedule for updating. I'm also working on another fanfic which has been taking alot of my time, which will be up soon. I'm not sure what I want Magnus and Alec to do so comment ideas!**

**~Izzy (llghtwoods) **


End file.
